Descarriado
by NorixBlack
Summary: Los odiaba a todos: a mis padres, convencidos de que ser un Black te convertía en un miembro de la realeza... Al idiota de mi hermano, que fue lo bastante estúpido para creérselo. Sirius Black la noche antes de fugarse. SLASH


**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece y todo es propiedad de J.K.Rowling y la Warner Bros.**

**Advertencia: Esto es SLASH y BLACKCEST. Quedas avisado.**

**DESCARRIADO**

_¿Por qué me marché? Porque los odiaba a todos: a mis padres, con su manía de la sangre limpia, convencidos de que ser un Black te convertía prácticamente en un miembro de la realeza... Al idiota de mi hermano, que fue lo bastante estúpido para creérselo._

Tiene fuego en las venas. Es un fuego que le hace arder de odio y consumirse en sus propias cenizas. Una llamarada infernal que se alimenta de la magia negra que corre por su sangre. Veneno, oscuridad, muerte. Y es esa sangre que tanto le importa al resto de la familia de lo que mas se avergüenza a Sirius Black.

Todos los años, durante la noche del solsticio de verano se reunen los miembros de la gran familia mágica de los Black. Walburga y Orion, como anfitriones de Grimmauld Place, reciben a los invitados. Los saludan con sonrisas frías y corteses palabras mientras los elfos domésticos se encargan de recoger sus abrigos y servir los aperitivos. El lujo, la soberbia y la exquisitez están por todas partes, colgando de las gigantescas lámparas de araña traídas desde Italia, de los tapices chinos que decoran las paredes.

Nada falta. Ni los canapés, ni el vino, ni la música.

Todo está en su sitio. Las esculturas estratégicamente colocadas, los cuadros perfectamente colgados, todo excepto el heredero.

Sirius Black sigue en su cuarto, fumando por la ventana y tarareando una canción de los Rolling Stones que escuchó en un concierto muggle el verano pasado. Puede oír las risas heladas de su familia, que cortan el ambiente enrarecido a cuchilladas. Puede sentir la muerte caminando bajo su mismo techo. El poder vibra entre las antiguas paredes.

Sirius sabe que va a tener que bajar a cenar, y también sabe que si no se comporta debidamente el castigo que reciba luego no serán unos simples azotes ni la orden de irse a la cama sin postre. Lo sabe, pero eso nunca lo ha detenido.

Deja caer el cigarrillo, que crea un rastro luminoso en la noche e imagina que el fuego de su interior hace arder la mansión entera formando una hoguera que destruye su pasado.

-Sirius -odia esa voz. Odia como pronuncia su nombre. La ese, sibilante como un áspid, una erre que se diluye entre los dientes y de nuevo una ese, que muere entre sus labios.

-Que te jodan, Bellatrix -saluda mientras abre la puerta. Bellatrix exuda sensualidad por cada uno de sus poros. Pechos firmes y prominentes, piernas largas que parecen no tener final. Pasa a su lado sin tocarla y se pierde entre la oscuridad de los corredores, sin molestarse en mirar atrás. Camina con pasos rápidos y enérgicos, manchando la alfombra con el barro de sus nuevas botas de piel de dragón, regalo de James _porque seguro que le encantan a tu madre._

Cuando llega al comedor, donde se encuentran ya el resto de los miembros de la familia, las conversaciones se detienen. Es la oveja negra de los Black, el hijo descarriado. Decenas de personas que lo miran con malicia y ni siquiera una cara que se alegre de ver. No hay una Andrómeda con la que bromear o un tío Alphard que le de conversación.

-Disculpen, estaba cagando -está apunto de echarse a reír cuando nota los esbeltos dedos de su tía Elladora crisparse alrededor de la copa de vino, o cuando escucha los murmullos contrariados de su padre. Pero una simple mirada de su madre y la siente como una bofetada. Se resigna con la promesa secreta de contárserlo a James en su próxima carta y se sienta en silencio.

La impoluta pureza de la sangre de los Black a lo largo de los siglos tiene fácil explicación. Cuando no hay un miembro de otra familia lo suficientemente puro, los Black se casan entre ellos. Sus propios padres son primos.

-Ya sabes, la edad -escucha como su padre se disculpa por él. Régulus le mira con desprecio.

-No, padre. No es la edad. Es por el incesto, que sali medio tonto.

En algún lugar de la mesa escucha el sonido de critales rotos, y el bourbon se vierte sobre el mantel blanco. Walburga aprieta los dientes y parece apunto de sacar la varita y destrozarle la espalda a Cruciatus, como siempre fueron sus lecciones de modales. El tiempo se detiene y el aire se espesa a su alrededor. Los Black esperan, ansiosos.

-No infravalores la Sangre, o ésta se volverá en tu contra.

_Así sea_. Aguanta la gélida mirada de su madre, de un color azul tormentoso. Las conversaciones no tardan en volver a surgir. Critican la decadencia de la sociedad actual, el nuevo nombramiento de dos mestizos en algún cargo importante del ministerio, la actitud de Dumbledore, que destruye la reputación de la institución que dirige. Ensalzan la pureza y los viejos valores, y derivan irremediablemente en el señor Oscuro. _Por fín volveremos a ocupar el lugar que nos corresponde_. Bellatrix está de acuerdo. _Limpiará el mundo de todos aquellos que lo ensucian. _Sirius escucha en silencio, y se muerde los labios hasta que siente el sabor metálico de la sangre. Pero cuando escucha el grito alcoholizado de su abuelo Arcturus_ los sangresucia serán los primeros en caer, _imagina burbujas llameantes bajo la piel y estalla. Se levanta y los enfrenta, respirando como un toro apunto de embestir, sin más armas que su furia.

-Sois unos... -pero no hay palabras lo bastante fuertes como para expresar lo que late dentro de él.- Son personas -mueve las manos en un intento por explicarse mejor- Todos ellos, los muggles, los mestizos, los sangresucia. Personas como nosotros, a las que ninguno de vosotros tiene jodido derecho a juzgar o a insultar. Sois una puta panda de retrógados...

-Suficiente -Régulus habla en voz baja y pausada, arrastrando las palabras.- Se me han quitado las ganas de comer -se limpia con la servilleta las comisuras de los labios y tras hacer un gesto a su padre se levanta. Cuando se marcha, no se digna a mirar a su hermano.

Sirius sigue en pie, con la cabeza en alto y preparado por si tiene que sacar la varita para defenderse. No está dispuesto a perder esta batalla. Como el último de los espartanos enfrentando al ejército persa, sin más esperanzas que la muerte. Walburga, cual gorgona, petrifica con la mirada.

-Ve a buscar a tu hermano, no hagas que me avergüence aún más -la reprimenda es pura hiel y augura tinieblas.

_Tu vergüenza es mi orgullo_. Comprende entonces las palabras de Dumbledore en el discurso de despedida. _Hay batallas que no merecen ser luchadas, y otras, que aúnque si lo merezcan, perderemos_. Intuye una advertencia, y reprimiendo un escalofrío, asiente.

-Si, madre -un príncipe destronado. Tiembla cuando sale a grandes zancadas del comedor, en un último acto de rebeldía.

-No es culpa vuestra que halla salido así -escucha a Elladora a sus espaldas.- Es toda esa panda de andrajosos y sangresucia que Dumbledore admite.

_Ellos son mejores que todos nosotros_. La magia de Sirius se revuelve y estalla. Hace que los cuadros se tambaleen sobre sus clavos y amenazan con caer y romperse en mil pedazos. Crea una corriente fría que se arremolina en torno a él y se estrella contra el gran espejo que está a su derecha. Este se vuelve líquido durante un instante y le devuelve la imagen fundida de dos jóvenes. Altaneros, elegantes, atractivos, con una mirada peligrosa, como de fiera enjaulada. Portan esos aires de nobleza propios de quien ha sido educado para reinar. Aristócratas. Sirius y Régulus Black. Sirius aprieta los puños y observa a su hermano a través de su reflejo. Régulus se recuesta contra la balaustrada de las escaleras. Su rostro se mantiene impasible, guardando sus emociones bajo siete llaves.

-¿Por qué no te largas ya? Llevas años deseándolo -sisea. Sirius siente que tiene ganas de morder y de hundir las garras en carne. Solos en un pasillo desértico, iluminados por apenas unas cuantas velas parecen apunto de batirse en un duelo a muerte. -Eres la ignomia de esta familia.

Sirius suelta una carcajada fría y seca, en la que no reconoce su propia voz, y se gira lentamente.

-No seas gilipollas -y le sale así, sin pensar. Olvida por un momento el protocolo y toda esa mierda. Son hermanos sí, pero solo de sangre.- Esta familia no tiene honor, Régulus -da un paso adelante, insinuando los colmillos a través de una sonrisa peligrosa.

-No te acerques -y destila odio cuando lo dice.

-¿Tienes miedo de que sea más Black que tú? Al fin y al cabo, yo soy el heredero.- Ahora sale a la superficie la verdadera esencia de los Black. Furia y oscuridad, arrastran consigo una belleza animal. Desprenden poder y fuerzas primígenas. Son intocables ante el resto de los mortales, son Black.

-No después de ésta noche. -Sirius da un paso más e invade su espacio personal. Régulus retrocede imperceptiblemente y provoca la risa de Sirius, que se asusta porque en esa risa metalizada y en la que resuena magia negra, sigue sin reconocerse.

-No te engañes, Régulus. En esta familia de tradiciones absurdas y arcaicas no se va a cambiar nada, y yo seguiré siendo el heredero. Pero descuida, soy yo el que se va, hermanito -hace una pausa, y se relame los labios resecos -Ya eres oficialmente el nuevo príncipe de la basura.

No está a distancia suficiente para esquivar el golpe. El puñetazo le gira la cara y le deja un dolor sordo en la mandíbula. Siente la magia de su hermano en la piel. Se pelean. Por primera vez en años vuelven a tocarse, cruzan la frontera que ellos mismos establecieron.

No se pelean desde que son críos, cuando Sirius, con ocho años, explotó la escoba de juguete de Régulus con un hechizo que le había oído comentar a su tío abuelo Pollux. Walburga los encontró en el jardín, revolcándose en la tierra y lanzando golpes que la mayoría de las veces recibía el aire. _No sois muggles _había dicho _No os comportéis como ellos_. Les enseñó sin gritos ni aspavientos, solo la cruda Magia que cortó la brisa fresca de aquella tarde de Mayo como si fuera el más duro de los diamantes. Sirius no lo olvidará nunca. Régulus tampoco.

Sirius, nacido para mandar y vencer, no tarda en reducir a su hermano, que se debate entre sus zarpas.

-Suéltame -exige. Pero Sirius, primogénito de la familia mágica más antigua de todo Londres no ha obedecido una orden directa en su vida, y no piensa empezar ahora.

-Esto es lo que somos, Régulus -marca cada una de las letras de su nombre y ejerce algo más de fuerza. Cuerpo sobre cuerpo, respiraciones jadeantes y corazones desbocados.- No dioses, no reyes -Sirius siempre se ha regido por impulsos. Una fuerza de la naturaleza que no sigue más leyes que la suya propia. Ni aún hoy sabe porque saludó a aquel delgaducho con gafas que lo miraba todo como analizando la mejor manera de volarlo en mil pedazos y que resultase divertido. Es algo que le sale de dentro. Una especie de erupción volcánica que estalla como una bomba atómica y hace que reaccione.- Solo somos ésto -Se rinde a ese lazo invisible que lo aprieta y lo ata a su hermano y une sus bocas en un beso feroz y salvaje, donde los dientes chocan y hay mucha saliva y muy poca lengua. Régulus lo intenta alejar pero Sirius siempre fue más fuerte que él, y cuando la mano de su hermano le aprieta la nuca, un escalofrío lo sacude de arriba abajo y abre la boca y deja que esa lengua indomable se cuele y le viole a dentelladas.

Se agarran y se tocan sin tener siquiera tiempo a pensar en lo que están haciendo. Cae Sirius sobre Régulus, que chirría los dientes al chocar contra los peldaños de las escaleras. Sirius hace un camino de saliva desde su boca hasta su oreja, delineando el contorno de la mandíbula. Sus manos vuelan y se arrancan las túnicas mutuamente. Jadeos callados y botones descosidos en el suelo. La lengua de su hermano en el óido y es como viajar a Marte en escoba voladora. Pero Sirius está furioso. Siempre se ha guardado la ira dentro, pero en ese momento no hay un James o un Remus que lo calmen. Es un perro rabioso que marca su territorio con dientes y las uñas y la lengua y con todo lo que puede. Es su hermano. No un jodido Slytherin, no un futuro mortífago. Su hermano. Suyo.

Se lo dice sin palabras. Con la furia que late en sus ojos, con el sudor de su piel. Le mete dos dedos en el culo y tiene cuidado de no hacerle daño aunque en realidad _quiere_ hacerle daño. Régulus se retuerce bajo él y se muerde los labios hasta hacerse sangre. Se la lame pero no retira los dedos, y Régulus tampoco se lo pide. No necesita pedirle que separe la piernas o que eleve ligeramente las caderas, Régulus lo hace por si mismo mirándole a los ojos y atravesándole con la mirada. Hay muchos mensajes ocultos en ella pero Sirius prefiere ignorarlos y concentrarse en follar. _En follarse a su hermano_. La palabra Incesto ni siquiera se les pasa por la cabeza y más adelante cuando Sirius medite sobre lo que acaba de hacer le achacará la culpa a los Black y a su educación y a toda esa mierda de los sangrepura.

Gime un nombre incomprensible cuando se siente dentro de Régulus. Atado a él. Porque nada, absolutamente nada, ata tanto como la Sangre. Y por muchas veces que maldiga su nombre Sirius siempre será un Black, un príncipe, un rey.

Lo embiste una y otra vez, intentando asesinar su pasado mientras gime y musita y su hermano ruge en silencio y le calla a besos fieros y agresivos. Régulus da besos con los dientes que dejan sus labios en carne viva. Se embisten, como animales en celo. _Ven conmigo, Régulus_. Sabe que entiende su ruego callado, y por un momento, cuando se retuerce y murmura suavemente cree que se va a rendir. Lo fuerza con su mano. Arriba y abajo, frenético. Pero olvida que también Régulus es un Black, y los Black no se rinden, no ceden, no obedecen. Régulus tiene los ojos llorosos y al cabo de unos segundos se tensa y estalla, derramándose sobre la mano de su hermano. Su cuerpo se vuelve laxitud y satisfacción mientras Sirius aguanta unas cuantas embestidas más, exprimiendo hasta la última gota de Régulus, para que después de esa noche, no halla nada que le quede de él. Cuando acaba, deja escapar un suspiro que suena a despedida y a promesas de no volver a verse. Esconde la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Régulus, que huele a sudor y a sexo profundo y salvaje. Permanecen así unos minutos, Sirius todavía dentro de Régulus, más unidos que nunca y sin embargo en toda su vida no han estado más alejados. Régulus se escurre bajo él. Lo aparta con cuidado de romper el contacto, ese vínculo mágico que han tenido durante un breve tiempo. No hay palabras, solo una mirada de un azul límpido y algo grisáceo, como el mar después de la tormenta. _Adios, hermano_, parece decir. _Cuídate, Régulus._

Régulus se levanta con agilidad y acomoda sus ropas correctamente, alisando las arrugas de la túnica. Sirius sigue semi tumbado sobre las escaleras, sientiendo como se va quedando dormido, pero resistiéndose al influjo que lo va atrayendo hacía el mundo de Morfeo. Régulus sube las escaleras lentamente, y la madera cruje bajo él.

-¡Régulus! -ladra por impulso. Los pies trastabillean pero recuperan rápidamente el equilibrio. Se detienen, pero no miran atrás.

Está a punto de callarse y dejarlo ir, pero que coño, es Sirius Black y nunca se ha callado nada.

-No eres como ellos.

Son las últimas palabras que le dice. Palabras que resonarían durante años en la mente de su hermano.


End file.
